burning_legosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ship
Are you looking for a boring movie that will make you yawn and quickly fall asleep? Are you looking for a movie that is terrible and has no plot whatsoever? That movie, is called Ship. The Whole Damn Movie During the beginning of the movie a crowd of directors and filmmakers gather around a dumb and corny ass dock that looks like it was made in Victorian times. Some douchebag says in unamazement "WOAH!!1 We got a lot of stuff going on, that's a kewl Ship." and then one of the camera crew says "Yeah ya fagit i'm gonna film it. Why not we git on tha Ship and I'm gunna film this" and then a transgender woman says "Yeah that sounds like a gud plan" thus letting the crowd of the retarded film crew get on the ship. The transgender woman says while laughing like a creepy ass stalker "Now I can record you guys while ur on tha Ship" then an awkward pause happens, and then the woman says to the guy in the powdered wig "Ey you look like George Washington. What do u feel like doin 2day?". The powdered wig guy says "Oh I figured we could just do nothing all day while sitting on our asses, and do sum fishing, and maybe 2morrow we'll continue our war against the Red Lobstercoats". A old guy says "Boy u must be tough in order to battle all those Red Lobstercoats" "yee i'm pretty tough" replied the powdered wig guy. "For Today-" then the movie went to the next scene. In the next scene, a queery looking pirate says "YO HO YO HO A PYR8'S LIEF 4 MEH YO HO YO HO WE THA PYR8'S OF THE SEA". A female swashbuckler said "We luv 2 be pyr8's. We shuld attack that ship and rob their sorry asses" the queery pirate replied "Yesh we shuld". "OH NOES!!1 PYR8'S!!" screamed the MOAR frightened stickfigure, as one of the camera crew said "Yee i'm gonna get this on film. I'm not afraid of the pyr8's." "Well you probably should be because they're bad and they have aids" replied a fuckboy. "OH NO OH NO" scream the MOAR frightened stickfigure. "Eeyup we're gunna get U guys" said the queery pirate, as he abused the shit out of the people on the Ship. "Yus we RRRRR" said the female swashbuckler as she also abused the shit out of the people on tha ship. "FIAH THE LAZAHS" said the queery pirate, thus leaving the cannons to fire their LAZAHS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. "AAAAAAAAAA" screamed the MOAR frightened stickfigure, as the camera guy said "OOOOO that's pretty gud on film". The battle was on, the ships were headed on a LAZAH competition, when sumthing strange happened.. "AAAAAAAAAA" screamed the MOAR frightened stickfigure.... PLOTTWIST!!!1 "GIT EM!" said the queery pirate, as he did stupid things. "NUUUU leave us alnoe! I'm recording you, butt I can interview u 4 TV" said the transgender. "Give us all ur treasure or we'll spare ur lives!" said the female swashbuckler. "Sure, take it, get everything you could find, we don't give a fuck" said a guy in a football helmet. "Let's steal everything we culd find 4 treasure!" said the queery pirate, as the femal swashbuckler followed after the queery pirate. "Open this door here" said the queery pirate. "K" said all of the people. "What doo we doo if they find out we don't have anything?" asked the football helmet guy, as nobody was giving to shits on giving him an answer. "WHERE U GUYS HIDING UR TREASURE??" asked the queery pirate in absolute frustration. "We don't have much. Just this boat that some1 gave 2 us." said a tomboy, and the female swashbuckler said "Well wat a fucking waste of our time for us pyr8's. We should've just rekt ur ship." "Sorry I wished we have moar stu-" As that scene abruptly ended, we go on to the next scene. "GRRR RAAAAAH" said the pirates "THIS SHIP SUCKS ASS. U GUYS DONT HAVE ANYTHING NEW. WE SHOULD MAKE THESE FAGITS WALK DA PLANK" ~~The End~~ Category:Dr. Telemaker and his creations Category:Dr. Telemaker Category:Movies Category:R-rated